


О принятии решений

by aononyan



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Corpses, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aononyan/pseuds/aononyan
Summary: Их расстреляют. Обоих. Военный трибунал.
Kudos: 2
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	О принятии решений

— Что ты творишь.

Никакого ответа. Только кровь капает с рук, гулко ударяясь о бетонный пол.

— Что. Ты. Творишь.

DS-564 молчит. Сжимает крепко кусок арматуры, проводит ненастоящим языком по ненастоящим губам и вдруг ненастояще же ими улыбается.

Уильям никогда не признается, насколько сильно ему страшно.

— Положи. Сейчас же.

Говорит он — и андроид поворачивается.

В нём нет ничего, что может издавать какие-либо звуки, но Уильяму кажется, что он слышит, как хрустит ржавым  
металлом его шея.

Арматура падает вниз.

Прямо на грудь трупа.

И она проламывается. Проседает внутрь с пронзительным скрежетом, белая футболка моментально становится красной, а желтоватые рёбра продирают её насквозь.

Уильяма колотит.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь? — срывается он. Кричит, задыхаясь, и сердце бьётся в пять раз быстрее нормы. — Что на тебя вообще нашло?!

Сломанный программный код — и диод DS-564 пылает ярким жёлтым.

Он думает. Решает, что ответить.

Почему он вообще _думает_.

— Я бы мог сказать, что это потому, что я защищал тебя, — говорит тихо, немигающе глядя своим единственным глазом. — Но это не так.

— Это не так, — бесцветно повторяет Уильям. И только тогда, когда направленный на него взгляд становится насмешливым, — что — понимает, что достал из кобуры пистолет и сжал так, что белеют костяшки.

— Это не так. Потому что я просто рассудил, что это будет наиболее продуктивно. Для нашей работы.

_он р е ш и л_

_он р а с с у д и л_

_он п о д у м а л, что лучше убить ч е л о в е к а_

И диод его вдруг становится ярким и синим. Таким, каким должен быть всегда. И Уильям понимает с необычайной ясностью: DS-564 в полном порядке.

Из-за того, что переломался.

Это просто системный сбой.

— Слэйд.

— Да, Билли?

Наклоняет голову. Перешагивает тело. Идёт навстречу.

Уильям отшатывается. Приторный запах плоти.

Пан или пропал.

Их расстреляют. Обоих. Военный трибунал.

— Слэйд, — говорит Уильям и закрывает глаза. — Ты защищал меня. Это необходимая самооборона.

— Да, Билли, — говорит он в ответ очень ласково.

И Уильям так и жмурится, не в силах выдохнуть.

Ему кажется, что вид DS-564 с окровавленными руками, бьющего человека по голове раз за разом, ломающего ему череп, рычащего, отпечатался на самой сетчатке.

— А теперь пойдём домой, — говорит он и убирает пистолет в кобуру.

**Author's Note:**

> DS-564: DS от Deathstroke (логично), а 564 на японском читается как goroshi, то есть, «убийца».


End file.
